6 Teens and A Baby
6 Teens and A Baby is the 83rd episode of 6teen and the 3rd episode of the 4th season. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on September 24, 2009 and in the United States on Cartoon Network on April 19, 2010. Plot A tired Jen makes her way to the bathroom only to be cut off by Jonesy, who is not tired despite his new stepsister, Emma Jr., crying nonstop. Jen's mom asks her to watch her sister, but Jonesy questions if Jen can handle it, only for Jen to take her stand and push Jonesy aside as Jen's mom gives her Emma Junior. Jen looks forward to having fun, though soon regrets her decision as Emma Junior starts crying. Jen then tries to calm her sister down by giving her milk, but falls asleep in doing so, only to be woken back up when Emma Junior starts crying again. Because Jen cannot stop her sister from crying, she calls Nikki, claiming that she is into babies. Meanwhile, Nikki wakes up from a nightmare about Darth when Jen calls, then tells her about the nightmare as Emma Junior cries. Coach Halder then calls Jen, asking her to cover a shift, so Jen calls Jonesy to watch her sister. Jonesy, however, wants 50% of her wages in return, but Jen is able to negotiate and make it 25% instead. Jen then hangs up on Jonesy afterwards, then does the same with Coach Halder after saying yes to the shift, but unknowingly hangs up on Nikki, who then hangs up. Wyatt is introduced to Wayne, who now works at Burger McFlipster's after Underground Video closed. Wyatt then suggests that Wayne watches the training video, but Wayne has already done so and enjoyed watching it, much to Tim's pleasure. Tim suggests keeping up the good work then Burger McFlipster's could be in Wayne's hands, yet Wayne goes on break just after Tim walks off, claiming that Tim loves him. Elsewhere, Jen gives Emma Junior to Jonesy, but as Jen leaves, Jonesy calls his baby step-sister "Poopy Pants" and puts on the carrier upside down, causing her to cry as she hangs upside down. Jen then questions if Jonesy is capable of babysitting, but Jonesy claims he is fit for the job, then plays a video game in front of the baby. Jonesy's attitude and hollers while playing the game causes her to cry, so he tries to calm her down in several ways but fails. Fed up with her constant crying, Jonesy takes her to the mall. There, Nikki tries to fold clothes but cannot get her mind off the nightmare involving her being attracted to Darth. Chrissy calls The Clones and Nikki over for a meeting, which involves missing inventory. Nikki is then asked to watch every security tape over the week, then accepts the task upon seeing Darth. At Burger McFlipster's, Wyatt teaches Wayne how to use the cash register, then punches in the cost for a veggie burger for a customer. Wayne, however, confronts the customer for his order, claiming that many vegetables were "killed" to make a veggie burger, causing him to run off. Wyatt asks his boss, Tim, to back him up for Wayne's behavior, but Tim notes that the veggie burgers do not bring in many customers, then considers taking it off the menu and congratulates Wayne again much to Wyatt's chagrin. Meanwhile, Jonesy strolls down the mall with Emma Junior, but she cries yet again, causing Jonesy to complain as Jude arrives and notes Emma Junior's constant crying. Jonesy attempts to calm her down with a pacifier, but she spits it out and continues crying. Jude claims that Emma Junior needs her mom, but Jonesy refuses to let Jen know that he cannot babysit, so he gives her to Nikki. Nikki falls asleep while watching security tapes and has another hot dream of Darth, causing her to wake up in horror as Jonesy arrives with Emma Jr. As Jonesy explains Jen's situation, Nikki gladly takes Emma Jr. and starts baby-talking her, but she soon stops when she sees Kristen and Kirsten staring. Nikki yells at them, causing Emma Jr. to cry again. Back at Burger McFlipster's, Wyatt shows Wayne the jingles he is supposed to sing as customers walk in, but Wayne feels that the songs are terrible and laughs when he hears that Wyatt composed those songs. Wayne refuses to sing, much to Wyatt's disgust. Strolling down the mall, Nikki struggles to keep the baby carrier up, and asks Caitlin where Jonesy is. Nikki then "talks" to Emma Jr. again, and when Caitlin notes that Nikki needs more beauty sleep, Nikki notes that she cannot, but refuses to state the reason, feeling that Caitlin will tell everyone the secret. Caitlin promises to confide, so Nikki tells her about her hot dreams about Darth, but insists that she is not into him. A nearby Darth soon becomes suspicious about Nikki, for he catches her staring at him. Nikki leaves Emma Jr. with Caitlin, then goes off to talk to Jen. Caitlin attempts to put Emma Jr. to sleep, but Emma Jr. pukes on Caitlin, much to her disgust. Once at the Penalty Box, Nikki hides behind the checkout counter, then explains to Jen that she is hiding from Darth and Emma is now with Caitlin. Jen worries about Emma, but Nikki ensures that she will be fine. Caitlin runs to Burger McFlipsters covered in vomit and crying as loud as Emma, much to the annoyance of Wyatt and the customers. As Wayne takes anouther break, Caitlin explains the situation but also talks about Nikki's nightmares about Darth. Wyatt tries to comfort Emma, only for her to wail very loudly, so he tries playing the guitar, which soothes her enough to make her stop crying. Caitlin then leaves Emma with Wyatt to clean up the barf, but as Wyatt stops playing, Emma starts crying again, forcing him to continue playing. Wayne and Tim return to see Wyatt playing for Emma while the restaurant has no customers, so Wyatt leaves with Emma to find Jonesy. As Nikki and Jen walk down the mall to find Jonesy, Nikki reveals her nightmares to Jen but does not reveal that they are about Darth. After Jen admits her hot dream about Wayne, they run into Wyatt and Emma, and Wyatt reveals that Caitlin left Emma with him and offers to take her to Jonesy to avoid Wayne. Wyatt brings up Nikki's Darth dreams, angering Nikki because Caitlin betrayed her secret. At the ice rink, Jonesy sees that Wyatt has Emma, so Wyatt gives Emma to Jonesy only for her to start crying. Jude lets Emma sit on the Zamboni, which gets her to stop crying, so Jonesy hires Jude to be a substitute babysitter for a cut of his profits. Wyatt accidentally reveals Nikki's nightmares about Darth to Jude and Jonesy, causing them to laugh until Jude suggests that Nikki is actually into Darth. At The Big Squeeze, Nikki confronts Caitlin for telling Wyatt about her nightmares, but Darth hears about Nikki's dreams, causing him to get cocky and start spreading the lie that she is into him. Nikki threatens to wring Darth's neck, only for Darth to claim she cannot get her hands off him, causing Nikki to get even more infuriated. Back at the ice rink, Jude becomes a "baby whisperer," claiming that Nikki's dreams are actually nightmares and that Emma's real name is Clementine. Jonesy gets an idea for Jude to interpret babies for a profit. At Burger McFlipster's, Wayne starts hitting on a customer as Tim arrives, so Wyatt suggests that Wayne sings, only for him to demand that the jingles are removed. Wyatt draws attention to Wayne, who gets nervous when the customers wait for him to sing, so Wyatt hands a book to Wayne. Wayne sings, albeit off-key, causing the customers to leave and Tim to finally give Wayne the cold shoulder. Meanwhile, several mothers fall in line for Jude to interpret their babies, but as Jude interprets one, he accidentally pushes the lever on the Zamboni, causing it to roll away and Ron to catch Emma and think she is driving. As Ron gets his walkie-talkie to report Emma, he hears Emma cooing, serving as a distraction for Ron as he admires Emma's cooing. At Stereo Shack, Nikki sees Darth telling stories about her hot dreams and throws a coffee cup at his head. Nikki then threatens to beat up Darth and throws another cup, sending him all the way back and causing him to crash into a set of speakers. Jen sees Jude and Jonesy by the ice rink, but they do not know where Emma is, prompting them to ask the rest of the gang for help. As they run, Jen "fires" Jonesy and Jonesy "fires" Jude, who also gets fired from driving the Zamboni due to the incident. After Jude claims that Ron found a baby driving the Zamboni, the gang rushes over to Ron's office, where they see Ron nurturing Emma. Jude interprets Emma and claims that Emma says that Jen's mom was nervous about leaving her with Jen. Emma then "claims" that Jen is more responsible than Jonesy, and Nikki admits that she is not into Darth. The two have a romantic moment while the rest of their friends roll their eyes in disgust. Later, Nikki calls Jen and finds out that she beat her parents home while Nikki concludes that no theft occured at the Khaki Barn after watching every security tape. As Nikki leaves to tell Chrissy, Jonesy has a nightmare about Darth dressed in a Princess Leia costune, causing him to wake up and fall off the sofa. Nikki returns to ask Jonesy what the noise was, but Jonesy refuses to disclose the incident. Quotes *'Darth:' (in Star Wars regalia) "Never fear, fair princess! I will protect you from the evil clones." Nikki: (as Princess Leia) "Oh, Darth, you're my hero!" Darth: "Shall we dance?" Nikki: "I thought you'd never ask." (Nikki's phone rings, awakening her.) Nikki: "Ugh! Huh?" (She picks up the phone.) "I just had the worst dream ever." *'Tim:' "Wyatt, I need you to supervise the training of your new coworker." Wyatt: (looking over) "Wayne?" Wayne: "Good day, Wyatt." Wyatt: "Shouldn't you be insulting customers at a video store somewhere?" Wayne: "Underground Video closed down, so I had to find a new job to sustain the lifestyle to which I've grown accustomed." Wyatt: "You have a lifestyle?" Wayne: "I can tell we're going to get along just fine." Wyatt: "Why don't you go watch the training video a few hundred times?" Wayne: "Already did. Man! That thing took my breath away!" Tim: "I like your enthusiasm. You remind me of me. Keep it up, and all this could one day be yours." Wayne: "Really? Wow! I can only dare to dream!" (Tim leaves.) "I'm going on break." *'Wayne:' "A veggie burger? Whassamatter, don't wanna hurt any cows? Moo-hoo. Do you know how many vegetables are killed to make one veggie burger? Seventy-three! And don't even get me started on veggie hot dogs! You make me sick! Get out of here!" *'Darth:' "Fair princess, you are as radiant as the three suns of Blick-black!" Nikki: "Oh Darth, I think I might be falling for you." Darth: "Your words are sweet ambrosia to my Jedi ears. Kiss me, my sweet." (Nikki wakes up.) *'Caitlin:' (as Emma cries) "Oh, it's okay, Emma. If I've learned one thing from taking care of baby dolls, it's that when you tip them back, their eyes shut and they go to sleep." (Caitlin tips Emma backwards. Emma continues to cry.) Caitlin: "How come your eyes aren't closing?" (Emma turns white and her cheeks begin to fill.) Caitlin: "Why are you making those sounds?" (The baby looks decidedly nauseous.) Caitlin: "Oh no." *'Caitlin:' "Nikki had a hot dream about Darth, and now everything's barf!" Wyatt: "Nikki had a hot dream about Darth?" Caitlin: "Oh no! She's gonna kill me!" Wyatt: "Well, you are a bit stressed at the moment." *'Wayne:' "Crying babies and acoustic guitars. Doesn't seem right to me, Tim." Tim: "Exactly. Think of the customers." (He gestures to the empty restaurant.) Wyatt: "Yyyyyeah. I'll go drop her off." *'Wyatt:' (reading Caitlin's text) "Thanks for taking Emma–please don't tell anyone about Nikki's Darth dreams." Jonesy: "Nikki's Darth dream? Nikki had a dream about Darth?" Jude: "He said dreams. Plural, dude." Wyatt: "Really? Not helping!" *'Darth:' "Nikki has the hots for me! Nikki has the hots for me!" Nikki: "Shut up, or I'll wring your neck!" Darth: "She can't keep her hands off me!" *'Tim:' (hearing Wayne's singing) "I thought you were special, Wayne. Turns out I was wrong. Whatever that was, never do it again. Ever." *'Jen:' "You're fired, substitute babysitter!" Jonesy: "You're fired, subcontractor!" (Jude's phone rings) Jude: "Yello? Yeah? Uh, okay. Oh, man, I just got fired from the rink! Ron found some baby driving the Zamboni around the mall." Jen: "Emma!" *'Jonesy:' (in Star Wars regalia) "Never fear, sweet princess! I will protect you to the end of my days!" Darth: (as Princess Leia) "Oh, Jonesy! You light my saber." Jonesy: (wakes up) "Whoa, what the- whoa. Ow!" (falls) Nikki: "Bad dream?" Jonesy: "I don't wanna talk about it." Trivia *In the episode, Jude discovers that he is a baby whisperer when he knows what Emma is trying to say. *In this episode, Jude is fired twice in the same moment. Jonesy fires him first, from his assistance job, and he momentarily gets called on his cell phone, only to get notified about him being fired from driving the Zamboni. Jude is the only character besides Nikki to have been fired twice in one episode. *The episode's name is a reference to the movie "Three Men and a Baby." *Jonesy and Nikki have the same nightmare. Gallery Kristin with DVDs.jpg|Chrissy with security tapes. Nightmare.png|Nikki having a nightmare about Darth. Spy.png|Darth catches Nikki confessing her nightmares about him. Jonesy Nightmare.png|Jonesy having a nightmare about Darth. Videos LCjr2YSBE4o eyncr8vDbGs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Videos